Since we met for the first time
by RBAlways423
Summary: Una nueva historia de Castle y Beckett suponiendo que se conocieran desde jovenes en un breve instante que marca sus vidas para siempre. Luego se vuelven a encontar con el pasado descubriendo que aquello que vivieron se llama amor con todas la letras
1. Long Time Ago

**Los romances inconclusos transmiten secuelas incurables que te rasgan las entrañas de una manera inusual. La memoria de algún beso que asalta tu mente cualquier noche de invierno reclamándote ese calor que nunca le has brindado ya que se quedo oprimido en el más fiel de los silencios. Revives en pequeño trances pedacitos de esa historia que te marco para siempre, la misma que por más que lo intentes nunca olvidaras simplemente porque aun no se ha terminado. **

**20 de marzo de 1996**

**Katherine Beckett decide acompañar a su alocada amiga a un concierto de rock con su novio universitario más por vigilar que no hiciera tonterías que por el gusto de escuchar buena música. Austin aparece en el auto a buscarlas con un misterioso chico que se encarga de conducir seriamente más concretamente por obligación. El extraño a penas las saluda con amargura sin siquiera girarse a dar la cara por amabilidad. Kate inspecciona aquel firme rostro exaltada, era un muchacho indudablemente atractivo en todos los sentidos además, el pardo cabello se posaba tiernamente en su cara y qué decir de aquellos ojos que parecían dos enormes astros azules dispuestos a hechizar cualquier mirada. El la observa sin querer por el retrovisor sorprendiéndola, ella avergonzada aparta la vista sonrojándose como nunca antes provocando en el desconocido la más encantadora sonrisa. **

**Después del concierto Austin lleva a su novia a dar un paseo solo dios sabe a dónde abandonando a los dos vigilantes en una playa. **

**C- Parece que nos acaban de dejar tirados- se lamenta **

**K- A donde fueron- pregunta nerviosa y temblando**

**C- Realmente no lo sé pero de seguro volverán a buscarnos… toma cúbrete estas helada- le ofrece una chaqueta**

**B- Gracias- dice apenada**

**C- No sentamos en la orilla- propone**

**B- De acuerdo- responde **

**Pasan un largo tiempo sin hablar, solo se miran una que otra vez con inquietud ambos asediados por una sensación completamente desconocida. **

**C- Te sientes incomoda en mi compañía- curiosea**

**B- No solo que no te conozco… no sé bien que decir- se defiende**

**C- Dime solo una cosa… te gusto- interroga**

**B- Como- afirma temblando**

**C- Te agradaría probar un beso mío- continua con voz ronca**

**B- No quiero que te ilusiones yo tengo novio- aclara**

**C- Quien está hablando de ilusión… solo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo en este preciso instante- menciona decidido**

**B- Que estas sintiendo- dice sin pensar**

**C- Siento que me muero por estar contigo… algo en tus ojos me atrae salvajemente… creo que mi alma quiere salir a buscarte… no me preguntes por que pero he descubierto que me encantaría hacerte el amor- declara**

**B- Le hablas así a todas las extrañas que llevas a la cama- exclama inquieta luego de tragar en seco**

**C- La verdad… solo a ti… con las otras jamás necesite desnudar mis sentimientos… me urge besarte… dime que tu también quieres- admite**

**B- Mejor me voy esto se me está yendo de las manos- suspira levantándose**

**C- Espera… alguna vez has hecho algo sin pensarlo dos veces- la detiene**

**B- Si muchas cosas pero ninguna consiste en acostarme con un desconocido- asegura**

**C- Puede ser tu primera vez- insiste**

**B- Déjalo… no me vas a convencer- le advierte**

**C- Nadie nunca me ha dicho que no- presume**

**B- Eres un engreído- dice con altivez**

**C- Apuesto a que estás loca por mi- sentencia con seguridad**

**Con una gran velocidad la toma por el cuello para atraerla a sus labios de manera potente como si quisiera comerle la boca de una sacudida. Ella sin poder evitarlo le permite el acceso y para cuando quiso darse cuenta la sofocante lengua de aquel joven le atraviesa con furor cada sendero. En un leve movimiento le muerde el labio brutalmente cosa que la hace reaccionar apartándose y pegándole una dolorosa cachetada. A él no parece importarle el golpe porque vuelve a rondarla con más amenaza embistiéndola contra una roca cargando todo su cuerpo encima. Después de devorarla con su lengua un largo rato las manos del muchacho arrebatan su ropa eléctricamente. Se detiene a ojear aquellos pechos virginales firmemente erectos que le suplicaban silenciosamente que los acariciase de una vez. Coloca sus garras en cada pezón toqueteando suavemente ejerciendo un gran poder sobre ella. Cuando él se dirige a la parte baja del cuerpo de ella la siente temblar.**

**C- Tiemblas por que estas asustada- pregunta preocupado**

**B- Yo nunca he hecho esto antes- confiesa**

**C- Por que no me lo dijiste… quieres parar- propone**

**B- Escucha no sé quién eres o como llegue a este punto pero por primera vez en mi vida me siento segura de hacerlo… así que no… no quiero parar… te exijo que me hagas el amor de tal manera que nunca se me olvide en todo mi existencia- le ordena segura de sí misma**

**El la contempla con ternura, tiende la camisa sobre la arena y la recuesta para que este más cómoda. Acto seguido le quita los vaqueros y las bragas admirando con palabras de alabanza aquel cuerpo que tendría la dicha de descubrir. Ella sigue vibrando, el la besa con dulzura y le susurra algo al oído que definitivamente la calma por completo. Baja hasta la parte más íntima y en este caso pura lamiendo cada trozo de piel a su paso con erotismo. Al llegar al punto exacto ella se eriza ante la sensación que provoca aquella lengua sobre su sexo, besando una y otra vez donde jamás fue besada. El sigue su exploración en el mismo lugar hasta que ella se contrae alcanzando el orgasmo inicial.**

**B- Que fue eso- cuestiona superada por el placer**

**C- El momento de excitación más hermoso que se puede experimentar- suspira en su cuello**

**B- Dime que hago para que tu también lo pruebes- curiosea**

**C- No tienes que hacerlo- asegura**

**B- Quiero hacerlo- afirma convencida**

**El se baja el pantalón quedando desnudo de rodillas frente a ella que a su vez abre los ojos impresionada por el monumental miembro de aquel joven visiblemente rígido. Coloca su órgano viril en la boca de ella y le indica como satisfacerlo. La sensación que le provoca es demasiado grande se retira de ella para no dejar los fluidos en su boca. **

**B- Te gusto- interroga con timidez**

**C- Mucho… segura que no lo habías hecho antes- contesta**

**B- Nunca… y ahora que sigue- menciona**

**C- Ahora te voy hacer el amor y vas a sentir lo que jamás nadie te hará sentir… siempre vas a recordar este momento… eso te lo prometo- le susurra en los labios**

**Toca su sexo para comprobar que esta lista para la evasión de su miembro. Lentamente coloca la punta y la introduce despacio mientras ella responde con pequeños gritos provocados por su interior cerrado. Sale y vuelve a entrar de una vez causando que ella se acomode y se acostumbre a sentirlo. Vuelve a repetir la misma acción pero esta vez se queda adentro y se prepara para moverse dentro de ella. Cuando lo siente moverse vuelve a gritar pero esta vez no tanto por el dolor sino por la necesidad de estar conectada a el por siempre. La vehemencia los apremia y ambos se mueven con velocidad llegando después de una larga batalla corporal a un clímax compartido.**

**B- Dios… quien eres- gime**

**C- El hombre no vas a olvidar en la vida- responde**

**Continuara **


	2. I've seen you before

**20 de marzo del 2009**

**Kate llega a la escena del crimen con el inmenso valor que siempre la acompaña, el mismo que la impulsa a satisfacer la necesidad de justicia en cada una de sus víctimas aunque la suya propia este tan lejana. Al posar sus ojos en el escenario homicida de pronto la mente se le descuelga en un viaje demasiado sensible para su gusto. Aquella escena ya la había vivido antes con una copa de vino en las manos y el agradable calor de una chimenea, se acerca pausadamente con la terrible sensación de que mientras más se aproximaba mas fuertes eran las punzadas dentro de su corazón. Aquel decorado era el mismo empleado en uno de los libros del famoso escritor de misterio Richard Castle, quien además de su autor favorito era una sombra del pasado que no había podido curar en sus entrañas, la pesadilla que la atacaba por las noches, el hombre propietario de sus más personales recuerdos. Allí en ese instante supo que había llegado la hora de volver a verle, era su deber hacerle frente pues aunque toda su existencia se centraba en huir de aquellos tiempos ahora era su obligación interrogarle para resolver el terrible caso de asesinato. Probablemente el no la recordaría susurra en su cabeza una sosegada voz pero el corazón le dice efusivamente que ojala sucediera todo lo contrario. Propone a sus dos compañeros la teoría, comentario que despierta ciertas bromas acerca de sus gustos aparentemente desconocidos para todos. Se asegura de conocer el paradero del novelista para que responda a sus preguntas, comprueba que se halla en una fiesta privada en conmemoración a su nuevo libro y como no el mundo de aquel personaje se basaba en redondearse de riquezas, mujeres y cosas materiales si ninguna clase de valor. De seguro se había convertido en el típico niño rico que lo compra todo con dinero, ese que lo ha tenido todo tan fácil que ya no valora lo que tiene a su alrededor. Pero que está haciendo muy en el fondo ruega que él sea diferente, que siga siendo ese joven especial que consiguió en unas horas cambiar el destino de su corazón. Se dispone a realizar su tarea, entra al local con los nervios de una adolescente que quiere ver al chico de sus sueños una vez más. Lo ve inmediatamente firmando el pecho de una fulana que se inclina a él esperando probablemente meterse en su cama esa misma noche. Posteriormente nota como se escapa de aquella mujer mientras se dirige a conversar con una muchacha pelirroja que parece muy simpática y además inteligente no entiende realmente que hace en un lugar así. Finalmente se dirige a enfrentarlo.**

**B- Richard Castle- al decir su nombre en voz alta siente gran nerviosismo**

**C- Donde te gustaría- responde girándose con su bolígrafo esperando firmarle en cualquier sitio aunque le indicara las partes más intimas**

**B- Soy la detective Beckett... necesito hacerle un par de preguntas acerca de un homicidio que se acaba de cometer- logra decir a pesar de que el alma le estaba temblando en silencio**

**El la mira intensamente descubriendo en aquella dama una luminosidad que ya había probado anteriormente en algún momento sin lugar a duda decisivo. Continua su exploración a lo que ella responde agachando la cabeza y ordenándole que la siguiera con un poco de vergüenza.**

**En la sala de interrogatorio el la espera dispuesto a investigar quien era aquella detective que por segunda vez se encontraba tan inquieto delante de alguien cuando lo normal era que las chicas se agitaran con él. Ella respira antes de entrar, se sienta frente a él y con gran temor hace que sus ojos se choquen.**

**C- Nos hemos visto antes- cuestiona firmemente**

**B- Que... de ninguna manera... además aquí las preguntas las hago yo- menciona con rapidez como era posible que aquel sujeto la hubiese olvidado tan fácilmente**

**C- Segura... tengo la sensación de que hay algo especial entre nosotros y eso nunca me pasa- insiste**

**B- Me parece a mí que una mujer como yo no entra en tu lista de modelos y conquistas- afirma con rencor**

**C- Yo opino completamente lo contrario... me resultas enormemente atractiva y no solo por tu físico que es muy tentador por cierto... soy el más desconcertado en este asunto pero desde que te vi solo me atormenta tu esencia... no te parece raro... yo creo que es porque vivimos algo juntos... no se... tú qué dices- dice contrariado**

**B- Digo que decididamente no sabes nada... toda esa palabrería te funcionara con otras pero conmigo no... Yo trabajo para ganarme la vida... lo menos que haría nunca es relacionarme con alguien como tu- grita con rencor le había afectado que él no se acordara de nada**

**C- Tú no sabes cómo soy- se defiende**

**B- Tampoco quiero saberlo... lo que si me interesa es que tiene que decir acerca de esto- le muestra las fotos del crimen**

**C- Flowers for you grave- reacciona al ver la foto**

**B- Y Hell Hath No Fury- continúa**

**C- Ya veo que te gustan mis libros- deduce**

**B- Si vuelves a salirte del tema te juro que pasaras una noche tras las rejas por no querer colaborar- se pone rígida**

**C- Si tú la pasas conmigo... yo encantado- al parecer le hace muy poco caso**

**B- Creo que terminamos- se levanta molesta**

**C- De acuerdo que puedo hacer por ti- se rinde en el plan de seducción por ahora**

**B- Le conoces... a las víctimas- regresa**

**C- No- contesta**

**B- Te importaría que revise tu correo para chequear si tienes algún fans trastornado- le indica**

**C- Para ti lo que sea... tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida... pupilas que tratan de esconderme algo pero que voy a descubrir tarde o temprano- acepta**

**B- Espero resolver esto pronto para no tener que verte nunca más- se defiende**

**C- Yo no apostaría por eso... no suelo darme por vencido y después de conocerte tengo el presentimiento de que quiero algo contigo... algo diferente... verdadero- señala**

**B- Eso nunca va a pasar- le advierte**

**C- Nunca digas nunca detective... para empezar voy a resolver este caso a tu lado... al alcalde no le importara recomendarme a tu jefe- propone**

**B- Que... no puedes hacerme eso- se lamenta**

**C- Por supuesto que puedo... hasta que no me digas o yo recuerde de donde nos conocemos no me pienso marchar- sonríe pícaramente**

**Después de resolver el caso Beckett es informada de que contara con la ayuda de Richard Castle por un buen rato. El escritor cumplió su promesa con la excusa de que basaría un personaje en ella y necesitaba información como si eso lo hubiera requerido antes. Lo cierto era que de ahora en adelante tendría mucho tiempo que pasar con él y los sentimientos que llevaba escondidos saldrían a flote, es una mujer fuerte pero no de piedra, si hay alguien capaz de ablandarla ese alguien se llama Richard Castle.**

**Coge su chaqueta para marcharse de la comisaria con la esperanza de encontrar la paz en el la soledad de su humilde hogar. Decide ir caminando para pensar un poco a solas en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando se dispone a entrar en el apartamento nota la presencia de un hombre en la puerta. Sus reflejos la impulsan a defenderse sospechando que se trata de algún ladrón. Decreta lanzarle un puñetazo pero el individuo en las sombras la detiene pegándola a la pared. Al verlo de cerca se da cuenta de que no podía ser otro que su peor pesadilla. Esta demasiado cerca las respiraciones se unen a diez centímetros sus bocas que al parecer desean unirse permiten que los labios tiemblen de impotencia. Ella reacciona después de un rato y lo empuja**

**B- Que demonios estás haciendo en mi casa- grita**

**C- Vine hacerte la visita… por cierto tratas muy mal a tus invitados- bromea con la sonrisa mas traviesa**

**B- Yo no te invite… es mas no eres bienvenido… como supiste donde vivo- se alarma**

**C- Tengo mis recursos detective- se acerca**

**B- Cuidadito te quiero bien lejos de mí- lo paraliza con una técnica que recién aprendió en su último entrenamiento**

**C- Porque no quieres saber de mi… que te hize… tienes muchas respuestas que darme y voy a estar muy cerca de ti para saberlas- inesperadamente se libero y la coloco a ella en desventaja**

**B- Soy tu nuevo capricho… pero te juro que no voy a caer en tus redes… puedes ser muy atractivo pero no eres mi tipo prefiero a los hombres y no a los niños- exclama temblando por la cercanía todo el cuerpo de el la tiene atrapada en la pared**

**C- Al menos te parezco atractivo… eso ya es un comienzo… además por que tiemblas… tienes miedo que te bese y no poder resistirte- Se burla**

**B- Ni lo sueñes… si lo haces no vivirás para contarlo- afirma deseando lo opuesto**

**C- No te besare… no por tus amenazas sabes que no te tengo miedo… solo vine a decirte que se quién eres… y que no me voy a rendir… voy a conseguir que me digas lo que nunca me has dicho… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… sospecho que estaré siempre contigo.**


	3. Where you been all my life

**Where you been all my life**

**Plantar cara a lo ocurrido es complicado siempre quedan pisadas en tu conciencia rogándote no seguir adelante y siempre quedan sentimientos en el corazón implorándote una segunda oportunidad. Kate se encuentra en medio de dos líneas de fuego, no sabe cómo actuar ante la declaración de su mayor delirio ciertamente el creer que no la reconocía la había relajado pero ahora se halla buscando la manera adecuada de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente sin mostrar indicios de aquello que lleva guardado en su ser hace ya muchos años. Sentada en su escritorio presiente que todo alrededor deja de importarle a causa de que lo único que le viaja por la mente es la imagen de el alucinantemente atractivo Richard Castle acosando su paciencia con aquella sonrisa que desarmaba el más potente vigor que tanto tardo en conseguir. Puede llegar en cualquier momento con una de sus tantas traviesas frases tratando de desequilibrarla por completo parece que no se da cuenta de que solo su presencia ya la derrite intensamente. De momento considera arrojar su cabeza hacia atrás no se siente muy bien al parecer un fuerte constipado se empeña en tocar su puerta de hecho antes de salir de la casa comprobó que tenía algo de fiebre pero no le dio mucha importancia, era una adicta del deber y con tal de no faltar a la comisaria no le importaba ignorar su propia enfermedad. Se levanta para refugiarse en una taza de café pero pierde el equilibrio a causa del mareo, cuando se halla a punto de caer los brazos más exquisitos del universo acuden a su rescate con un aroma que cautiva su débil sentido. El la sujeta como si se tratara de la mujer más importante del mundo entero, contemplándola preocupado pero al mismo tiempo con una profunda ternura. Ella ahora no sabe si era mejor caer golpeándose contra el suelo que recibir eternamente el fuerte impacto de los sentimientos que tanto había intentado callar.**

**C- Kate… estas bien… estas ardiendo- alcanza a pronunciar**

**B- No me pasa nada… además para ti soy Beckett de acuerdo- responde enfadada**

**C- Tu jefe sabe que vienes al trabajo enferma- menciona ignorando la mala respuesta de su compañera**

**B- No estoy enferma Castle… además que te importa lo que me pasa… además no se qué haces aquí no hay ningún caso que resolver… se supone que ese es tu propósito en este sitio- continua con el ataque lleno de rencor**

**C- Tu sabes que no se trata solo de los libros… aunque no lo creas si me importas… no quiero que te pase nada- se defiende**

**El capitán Montgomery se detiene a ver qué es lo que pasa**

**M- Que ocurre Beckett- interroga**

**B- Nada señor es Castle que parece no tener claro que mi vida no le pertenece solo porque se haya encaprichado en escribir sobre mi- afirma con frialdad**

**C- Nada de eso… lo que ocurre es que Kate… quiero decir Beckett esta indispuesta… que digo indispuesta está ardiendo en fiebre… hace un minuto si no la llego a sostener se desmorona- justifica sus actos**

**B- Que… yo no necesito que me sostengas… debiste dejarme caer… no te quiero deber nada- pelea como una niña**

**C- Te sostengo porque soy un caballero en cambio tu pareces solo una niña malcriada- dice molesto**

**M- Suficiente los dos… Beckett tomate el día de descanso y no te aparezcas hasta que estés completamente sana- ordena**

**B- Pero señor- protesta**

**M- Pero nada… Castle te ordeno que la acompañes hasta la puerta de la casa- finaliza marchándose**

**B- Estarás contento- afirma**

**C- No sabes que… no estoy para nada satisfecho de tener que lidiar con una malcriada se piensa que no necesita ayuda de nadie- le aclara**

**B- Entonces vete que estas esperando- le grita dirigiéndose al elevador**

**C- Eso quisieras- la acompaña**

**Esposito y Ryam sonríen desde su puesto de trabajo**

**E- Vamos a tener muchas peleas de mama y papa por aquí- rumorea**

**R- Hasta que se casen y sean felices- contesta con ilusión**

**E- Hermano a veces eres de un cursi- lo acusa**

**R- Los que se pelean se desean… yo apuesto porque estos dos terminaran juntos- sostiene**

**E- Entonces es una apuesta- sella el trato**

**A Castle le costó mucho conseguir que Beckett le dejara conducir a cambio todo el camino se encargo de elaborar toda clase de protestas e insultos en contra de su persona pero a el no le importaba porque ella estaba enferma y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era cuidarla.**

**Llegan al apartamento de Beckett, ella se adelanta para cerrar la puerta antes de que él se acerque para no permitirle la entrada pero él se apresura y le bloquea la acción.**

**B- Quieres dejarme en paz- dice dándole la espalda**

**C- Solo quiero cuidarte- le ruega**

**B- No te das cuenta de que es demasiado difícil tenerte cerca- exclama sin querer**

**C- Que te hice para que me trates así- indaga**

**B- No tiene importancia- se retracta**

**C- Entonces déjame quedarme- continua**

**B- Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- desiste**

**C- Soy todo tuyo- asegura estableciendo un contacto visual demasiado peligroso**

**El se dedica a cuidarla con esmero preparando todas las condiciones necesarias para aliviar su dolencia. Después logra que a duras penas ella pruebe un caldo para que no se quede con el estomago vacio, ya le está bajando la calentura, con ternura la toma en sus brazos llevándola a la habitación. La acomoda en la cama suavemente y ella lo arrastra hasta que todo su cuerpo queda a su costado. Kate acaricia el cabello de su tormento al mismo tiempo que lo besa con la mirada.**

**B- Donde estuviste todo este tiempo- le susurra muy cerca**

**C- Si te soy sincero no se que pude hacer todas las noches lejos de ti- se lamenta**

**B- Que me pasa… jure que jamás te miraría a la cara… que solo serias un recuerdo… pero ahora no lo tengo muy claro… me basta sentirte cerca para saber que no quiero separarme de ti- confiesa**

**C- Kate que paso… por que te fuiste- pregunta**

**B- No tiene caso sacar a relucir los errores del ayer- exclama sin querer contestar la pregunta**

**C- Quiero saberlo- insiste**

**B- Yo solo quiero que me beses- le pide**

**El intenta complacerla pero ella se duerme en el acto, deseaba tanto aquella mujer, era la misma muchacha inocente de aquella vez pero algo le dolía, estaba seguro de que algún suceso cambio su vida y no pararía hasta averiguarlo. Quería liberarla de esa pena porque lo que más anhelaba era su felicidad.**


	4. Remember that you ran away with me

Remember that you ran away with me

Beckett viaja de regreso a la ciudad después de visitar a la familia de una reciente victima persiguiendo información importante donde apoyarse para resolver el enigma tan complicado. A su lado como siempre estaba Castle muy serio algo que la preocupa ya que comúnmente la picardía de su compañero destaca en cualquier sitio como si todo para él fuera parte de un vil juego.

B- A que se debe tanto silencio- indaga

C- Es solo que no me parece justo… esa mujer quería retomar las riendas de su vida… recuperar el amor… y termino tropezando con la muerte- le cuenta su preocupación

B- Hay cosas que no son justas… creo que yo no me hubiese arriesgado tanto por escaparme con un amor de juventud- dice sin mirar consecuencias

C- Olvidaste que alguna vez te fugaste conmigo- le recuerda

B- Eran otros tiempos… yo era una niña… no quiero hablar de eso- se inquieta

C- Que fue lo que te hice- persiste

B- Castle cállate te dije que no volvieras a decir una palabra- le ordena

C- No me quiero callar… yo necesito saber… no te das cuenta que me muero por ti- admite

B- Bájate ahora mismo- indica deteniéndose

C- Que… me vas a dejar en medio de la carretera… solo por tus caprichos- se defiende

B- Te lo advertí porque sigues recordándome lo que ya paso- pelea sacándolo del auto

C- Quizás porque sigue pasando- le recuerda

B- Entre nosotros no hay nada… déjame en paz- asegura discutiendo con él en medio de la carretera

C- Que sepas que si me dejas aquí… tú te quedas conmigo- afirma pinchándole la goma al coche

B- Pero tú eres tonto… no traigo repuesto idiota… y mi teléfono no tiene señal- señala

C- El mío tampoco así que supongo que ambos nos quedamos tirados- se burla mirando el teléfono

B- Te voy a partir la cara por imbécil- se le tira encima pero él la bloquea y caen los dos al suelo

C- Quieres violarme detective- bromea

B- No pienso matarte- lo maldice

C- Se te ve muy cómoda en esta posición… yo creo que te recuera algo que ya viviste- la molesta hasta ella se gira y queda al mando

B- No pienses que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue algo importante- quiere aclarar

C- Yo no lo pienso… solo lo siento- la mira con profundidad

B- Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a una de tus modelos de turno- respira con dificultad

C- Ella no me dan lo que me das tu- admite

B- Y que se supone que te doy yo- curiosea

C- La oportunidad de sentir algo especial… algo que no quiero ni puedo detener… algo que preciso descubrir… algo por lo que vale la pena luchar- le dice con ternura

Ella se acerca para besarlo él se sorprende pero la espera con necesidad sin apenas moverse con temor a romper el momento. Kate roza los labios de el escritor mojando los suyos de pronto siente la inquietud de apartarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero al mover su cabeza hacia atrás la mano de Castle la detiene con decisión obligándola a mirarle los ojos. El agarra su boca con ferocidad sin darle permiso para decir nada. Cuando ella se siente atrapada muerde el labio de su compañero violentamente acto seguido lo golpea con el objetivo de liberarse de su cuerpo. Beckett se pone de pie mientras Rick aun permanece en el suelo quejándose por el golpe en el estomago. Ahora tiene miedo de haberle hecho daño en serio, había perdido los papeles por su culpa. Ella lo ayuda a levantarse inocentemente pero él no viene con la paz en la cabeza con rapidez besa el cuello de la detective con un hambre feroz esperando dejarle marca.

C- Eso te dejara una huella… a ver como se lo explicas a tu novio- sonríe

B- Eres un cretino- se queja

C- Estamos a mano- seῆala la sangre en su labio superior

B- Yo solo quería defenderme… me estabas besando en contra de mi voluntad- recuerda

C- Perdona… tu me provocaste antes- se defiende

B- Deja ya de discutir- interviene

C- Y ahora cambias de tema- insiste

B- No puedo más… no te soporto…

En ese momento ven que se aproxima un carro hacia ellos mientras se siguen agarrando uno al otro con fuerza. Esposito sonríe al bajar del auto y ver a sus dos colegas agarrados

E- Interrumpo algo chicos- supone

B- Si salvaste a una persona de ser asesinada- dice soltando a Castle con brusquedad

E- Ya veo… Beckett es eso lo que yo creo que es- señala la marca en su cuello

B- No preguntes- se escapa

Ya en la comisaria los dos se miran con rabia como si quisieran realmente asesinarse. Una mujer rubia se acerca a Castle depositando un beso en su boca algo que provoca una queja de parte de el a causa del mordisco

R- Que te pasa amor- se preocupa

C- Solo me mordí sin querer- miente mirando a Beckett

R- Nos vamos- propone

C- Si por supuesto creo que aquí no me necesitan- menciona sin dejar de mirar a la detective

B- De hecho aquí nunca se te necesita- lo ataca

C- Tanto te cuesta admitir que te ayudo… soy muy útil resolviendo asesinatos- acepta la batalla

B- Sabe tu novia por que estas aquí- insinúa

R- Que tengo que saber- pregunta

C- Estoy aquí para encontrar una historia que perdí sin saber por que- confiesa aunque al parecer la rubia no entiende nada ni se esfuerza

B- Hay cosas que no se pueden regresar- le dice

C- Entre esas cosas no está el amor- asegura

B- Nunca te das por vencido- sonríe sin pensar

C- La respuesta es no- corresponde a la sonrisa

R- De que exactamente nos estamos riendo- interviene

C- Me tengo que quedar a trabajar… hoy no puedo salir- le explica

R- Pero si hace un minuto no tenias nada que hacer- le recuerda

C- Acabo de descubrir que me queda mucho por trabajar hasta alcanzar lo que quiero pero todo esfuerzo vale la pena por una simple sonrisa- asegura mirando al amor de su vida


	5. One night to lose all control

**Cap 6 One night to lose all control**

**Kate se viste cautelosamente lo más sexy posible no por la tarea que estaba a punto de realizar el principal motivo era impresionar a su escritor favorito excitando hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de autocontrol. Todavía no estaba del todo preparada para darle la clave a ese misterio que tanto le afectaba porque hace mucho tiempo dichas preguntas dejaron de tener respuesta incluso para ella misma por iluso que parezca. En su cabeza tambaleaba la idea de mantener distancia pero cada vez que lo rozaba con una pura inocencia incapaz de hacer daño a nadie bastaba para activar la corriente de fuego que le quemaba el alma al mismo tiempo que su espíritu dibujaba momentos en los cuales ese contacto la llevo a experimentar la más ardiente locura que cualquiera haya imaginado. Últimamente era inevitable dejar de tener esa clase de sueños relacionados con su compañero en el preciso instante que cerraba los ojos ya lo revivía bajo sus sabanas haciendo el amor como antes, con la misma intensidad, mezclando sudores, entrelazando las manos con vigor, manteniendo unida las miradas, gimiendo de placer, temblando de delirio, sin arrepentimiento, sin nada que impidiera la danza de dos jóvenes corazones que se amaban por primera vez sin miedo al futuro. Es difícil controlar esa pasión cuando el objeto de tu deseo te seduce cada mañana, con insinuaciones provocadoras y también porque no con dulces comentarios que a veces te incitan a traspasar los límites de una buena vez.**

**Ya hace tres meses que trabajan juntos por más increíble que parezca han demostrado ser un excelente equipo cuando comparten ideas a pesar de permanecer en lados opuestos se puede decir que existe una ecuación que siempre los lleva al mismo lado. Es cierto que la mayoría del rato se la pasan discutiendo de un rincón a otro pero parte de ese desafío contiene una gran lección que se aprende con pequeñas mordidas pero al final florece diariamente dentro del corazón. El carácter de Rick de por si nunca dejo de ser complicado para Kate, a veces era el hombre más tierno del planeta tierra y otras muchas se convertía en el peor de todos los idiotas, pero la persona que duerme en medio de esos dos mundos es sin duda ideal o al menos para ella lo es porque ella conoce al Castle verdadero no la copia barata de mujeriego que vende a sus conquistas. La manera en la que él ve la vida inundada de color representa el perfecto contraste entre el blanco y negro con el que ella pinta sus mañanas porque cuando se relacionan van más allá de lo normal tienen más luz y pureza que un arcoíris.**

**Castle mira el reloj recostado en el Ferrari, se toma un minuto para mirarse en el espejo disimuladamente anhelando estar perfecto para su musa, por supuesto que no estaban hablando de una cita real pero los nervios con ella siempre funcionaban, después de salir con cientos de mujeres jamás ninguna lo hizo sentir como tal. A Kate no era sencillo impresionarla, era una chica inteligente que destilaba una personalidad poderosa y él para todos era solo un superficial sin sentimientos que dejaba sin castillo a muchas princesas aunque no fuera su intensión ni fuera realmente como comentaban en toda la ciudad. Saca un cigarro para calmar el nerviosismo, entonces la ve caminar contoneándose con la prenda más exótica que existe en el universo, un vestido rojo que revelaba con detalles impresionantes los dotes que la detective a veces intentaba ocultar en el trabajo. El cigarro que acababa de poner en su boca toca el suelo ya que sus labios tiemblan de emoción y mientras la contempla como si solo existiera ella da gracias a dios por encontrarla de nuevo. Kate continúa acercándose hasta su oído sensualmente susurrando.**

**B- Me abres la puerta caballero- pregunta con malicia**

**C- Estas deslumbrante- respira su aroma para luego cumplir su petición**

**B- Lo mismo digo de ti… te ves increíble- se sienta**

**C- Es solo mi imaginación o acabo de escuchar un elogio de tu parte… si estoy en lo correcto tú debes tener fiebre- dice después de incorporarse en el coche tocando su frente**

**B- No tengo fiebre Castle… solo quiero ser amable… esta noche no quiero peleas… voy a realizar mi trabajo sin inconvenientes… si no te importa claro- responde**

**C- Estoy de acuerdo con la tregua… con ese vestido créeme que no podría negarte nada… pero que conste que me gusta cuando te enojas- acepta**

**B- Cállate y conduce- se sonroja**

**Ya en el lugar Kate se separa de Castle para dedicarse a rastrear cada cliente en busca de uno que tuviera un singular tatuaje en la mano. Después de dos horas de búsqueda resuelve mandar al asesino directo a las garras de esposito que esperaba en la puerta impaciente usando infalibles técnicas de seducción. Regresa a buscar a su compañero que sigue en el bar pero ahora está rodeado por un círculo de mujeres seriamente interesadas en llevárselo a experimentar cosas atrevidas en una de las habitaciones.**

**B- Interrumpo- tose con ironía**

**C- Mi amor… sí que has tardado en el baño… estas señoritas me ayudaban a pasar el rato… responde nervioso**

**F- De hecho teníamos curiosidad de conocerte… Ricky no hace más que hablar de ti… veo que no se equivocaba eres muy hermosa… además pareces ser una buena mujer… te aconsejo que no dejes solo a tu hombre… hay muchas por aquí que quieren cazarlo… él es maravilloso- interviene una de las acompañantes**

**B- Lo sé… ahora si no es molestia me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi maravilloso hombre… tenemos cosas privadas que hablar- indica provocando que todas se marchen al instante**

**C- Dime cariño… atrapaste al asesino- bromea**

**B- Si mi amor mientras tú coqueteabas con todas las chicas del local- afirma molesta**

**C- Me dijiste que me quedara quieto… eso hice… esas mujeres solo vinieron a conversar porque estaba tomando solo- se defiende**

**B- Pensabas irte con todas ellas a la habitación… no sé si aguantarías Castle- menciona celosa**

**C-Quieres que te demuestre cuanto puedo aguantar… estaría encantado- propone**

**B- Por favor- suspira**

**C- Por favor que- interroga sorprendido**

**B- Vámonos de aquí… no se a mi casa… quédate conmigo esta noche- dice con rapidez**

**C- Kate estas borracha- se preocupa**

**B- No… no estoy borracha pero te necesito a mi lado- admite**

**C- Por cuánto tiempo- se lamente**

**B- No me hagas esto Rick… solo ven conmigo sin mirar hacia el mañana solo al presente como cuando éramos dos adolescentes rebeldes luchando por nuestros sueños- le ruega**

**C- Esta bien Kate… no puedo decirte que no… a ti no… tu eres especial para mi… además creo que los dos lo necesitamos… no sé si te lo he dicho antes… pero me muero por hacer el amor contigo- acepta tomando su mano y saliendo del lugar**

**Apartamento de Kate**

**Rick gira a su amada pegándola a la puerta para desabrochar el cierre del vestido posteriormente se funde en ella incrustándole una palpante erección en el trasero causando un leve gemido en su interior que hace tiempo no experimentaba. La gira para besar sus labios impulsivamente como si no quisiera despegarse de ella nunca más. Desabrocha el sostén para tocar aquellos pechos que tanto placer le producía sin dejar aun de besarla pero ya haciéndola suspirar solo con un leve contacto. Renuncia a su boca para satisfacer los pezones erectos que mas ansiaba derretir en sus labios. Ella aguanta sus cabellos mientras el se vuelve loco lamiendo sus senos con la rabia de tantos momentos de frustración donde solo podía fantasearlos. Sigue el recorrido hasta la parte baja arrancándole las bragas de un tirón, la toca justo como solo él sabe hacerlo contagiándose de una excitación firmemente demostrada en la humedad de su musa, prepara sus dos dedos para entrarlos en lo mas cálido y al hacerlo ella grita de éxtasis hace mucho que un hombre no la tocaba de esa manera. El entra y sale con sus dedos pero ella no aguanta más se consume por dentro y le regala un orgasmo que empapa de alegría la palma del escritor.**

**B- Oh dios mío Castle… hazme el amor… necesito tenerte dentro de mi… quiero ser tu mujer… no hay nada que quiera mas en esta vida- le grita**

**El la deja caer hasta el suelo reuniéndose encima de ella mirándola con amor y pasión a la vez. Introduce su pene dentro de Kate con facilidad hasta el fondo mientras ella gime al sentirlo. Se mueve despacio besándola y con una mano en su clítoris estimulándola. Continúa moviéndose ahora con más velocidad besando los pechos de Kate y sin dejar de palpar su clítoris haciéndola enloquecer.**

**B- No puedo más Rick- tiembla al borde del orgasmo**

**El se mueve más y mas hasta fundirse en lo más hondo de Beckett los dos explotando a la vez sacudidos por los líquidos embriagadores del clímax que desde hace tiempo los dos venían reclamando**

**C- Ha sido increíble- suspira**

**B- Siempre lo fue… siempre lo será- afirma**

**C- Eres la misma chica apasionada que conocí en la playa- recuerda**

**B- Y tú el mismo hombre que me hace perder la cordura- responde**

**C- Se que esto es una tregua… que todavía no estás preparada para contarme que te pasa… te conozco muy bien… pero para mí no es solo sexo… quiero que los sepas… acepte hacerlo porque lo necesitaba igual que tu… pero si tu quieres me voy ahora mismo- explica**

**B- Nadie ha dicho que te vayas… te dije que te necesito esta noche conmigo… yo no sé qué va a suceder mañana… todavía no soy lo que quiero ser… pero hoy justamente hoy se lo que quiero y lo único que deseo es amanecer contigo- lo abraza**


End file.
